ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gordeau
How Gordeau joined the Tourney Gordeau has a very laid-back and carefree personality who cares deeply for his friends. He's currently freeloading at Chaos' residence, though it is unknown if they truly work closely together due to their separate duties. During the day and on regular nights, Gordeau works as a simple bartender. Gordeau once worked in the Amnesia together with Hilda, Chaos, Roger and the other members. Gordeau was an incredibly powerful fighter and was soon known on the streets as one of the most powerful EXS users. To other In-Births, he was known as The Harvester of Greed (強欲の収穫者). At time Chaos becoming an In-Birth and manage to escape from being interrogated by one of the Litch Kreis Executors, such as Orie, it reaches Gordeau’s ear and offering a boy to join Amnesia for his safety. It is also likely indicated that Gordeau, along with Hilda were the one who rescued Chaos from the pack of Voids, at time Chaos awakened and becoming an In-Birth, with Gordeau and Hilda happens to be in a same place where Chaos was trapped. But one day during a war against Bankikai, Roger is caught by the influence of the Abyss and exceeded the limit of his supposed-new power, turned him into a Void and kills the Bankikai leader Ogre, whom sacrificed his life in saving his allies and enemies alike like Gordeau and Strix. As Ogre’s effort is almost all for nothing, the Crimson Knight of Licht Kreis ruthlessly killed the fallen Roger off, with Gordeau is unable to do anything but to watch his fallen friend died due to his injuries. After this incident, Gordeau left Amnesia to pursue revenge for Roger’s sake. Ever since, he has participated in the Hollow Night in an attempt to encounter the Crimson Knight, and avenge his friend. Nowadays, he is known merely as the "Invincible Mercenary" (常勝の傭兵) who is always seen acting together with someone else and protecting them from harm like a mercenary, much to their dismay. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits with his scythe on his back. After the announcer calls his name Gordeau swings his scythe and spins it as the camera zooms then says "The 'strongest'...? One may wish for it, but it is far and elusive. Only the echoes may reach our ears." Special Moves Mortal Slide (Neutral) Swings the scythe to catch the opponent via hooking them with the blade. Swings the opponent airborne via a launcher with a slight pull-in effect if the follow-up isn't inputted. Pressing B after this does this: Shade Harvest: Swings the scythe back dragging the opponent right before Gordeau. Grim Reaper (Side) Moves forward while doing incredibly big spinning swings with his scythe. Second swing causes wallbounce making it easy to continue the combo. Monster Scythe (Up) Gordeau warps upward and comes down slamming his scythe onto the opponent. Assimilation (Down) Gordeau uses his free hand to dig into the opponent and rips out a part of their soul, which absorbs some of their health. Turbulence (Hyper Smash) Twirls the scythe around as he pleases after four quick slashes. First slash has a horizontally wide reach so attack is pretty easily to use. Soul Vanish (Final Smash) Based on his BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Astral Heat. Gordeau absorbs energy in the palm of his hand saying "Fun time's over!", then digs it deep into the opponent, ripping out their soul. He then proceeds to give two punches and a kick saying "Soul Exodus!" before summoning his scythe, saying "Swallow their soul and wipe them from existence!" and delivering the final blow: a heavy slash that takes a life from the stock. He then says "You satisfied now?" Victory Animations #Gordeau summons his scythe then sets it on his shoulders saying "How am I supposed to relax in a place like this?" #Gordeau yawns and swings his scythe right saying "You're easy to read; Makes you easy to beat." #Gordeau gathers energy and thrusts his scythe then spins it saying "See?! You ARE having fun!" On-Screen Appearance Gordeau slashes his way through a portal and says "Ah, lighten up. Enjoy yourself a little!" Trivia *Gordeau's rival is the red fox big-boobed member of the Roda Kira bike gang, Kalita. *Gordeau shares his English voice actor with Yu Kanda, Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Ryuma, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko, Seawax, Magna Swing, Zaveid, Shiho Kimizuki, Berkut, Baldroy, Kim Jae Hoon and Rajendra. *Gordeau shares his Japanese voice actor with Stinky the Skunk, Hong Yun-Seong, Kiba Inuzuka, Li Dian, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan), Strider Hien, Sports Maxx, Phoenix Wright, Charlie Nash and Rajendra. *Gordeau shares his French voice actor with Ponchai Chuwatana, Darwin Watterson, Ash Ketchum and Gambit. *Gordeau shares his Arabic voice actor with Terryman, Shovel Knight, Fowler, Boogal, Sharpedo, Torkoal, Sengoku, Mangoruby, Leodore Lionheart, Oksana's yokai form, Arnook and Ogodei. Category:Under Night In-Birth characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes